Machine-readable information presented in a printed bar-type coded format is used widely and for various purposes. One such area in which the present invention is particularly useful is in the field of advertising and product marketing; for example, coupon redemption which is a well-known system for advertising and selling retail merchandise. Typically, coupons are either distributed through the mail or printed in newspapers and other publications. The potential buyer then clips the coupon and presents it to the retailer for a discount on the item purchased. These types of coupons have the value of the coupon clearly displayed with regard to the discount that it provides on the related product.
Some types of coupons and vouchers, including lottery tickets, have used a secret coded identifier in order to conceal the value of the coupon until it is redeemed. This is important for security reasons. This type of system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,341, issued to Muller et al, on May 23, 1989. This patent discloses a system of distribution and redemption of lottery tickets using a bar-coded identifier in the form of a conventional UPC (Universal Product Code) bar code. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,641, issued to Charles B. Seidman, on Apr. 16, 1991, discloses a bar-coded token, bearing machine readable codes. According to this patent, the tokens may actually be coupons, or product packaging containing the standard universal product code symbol. Neither of the above-mentioned patents describes a bar coding system, other than the Universal Product Code. There is no other more pertinent patent prior art of which the applicants are aware than that described above.
Prior art systems are inadequate, since any prize coupon promotional program using these systems would be too expensive to make the promotion program cost-effective. Typically, bar code readers are complicated and expensive pieces of equipment. Furthermore, the prior art readers also require greater expense because their sensitivity to light/dark distortion requires very accurate printing of the bar code on the coupon. This greatly increases the cost of producing the coupons.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for marketing and other advertising programs which utilize a printed consumer-carried element, such as a coupon, which contains a secret identifier that is very inexpensive to produce and easy to use. Also, in many other applications, such as sweepstake membership clubs, frequent buyer rewards, security systems inventory control and amusement games, there is a need for bar-type coded printed materials which are inexpensive and easy to use. Furthermore, there is a need for a bar-code reader that is both reliable and inexpensive to produce.